User talk:Udarsha45
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Bleach fans come here soon page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 12:45, June 25, 2010 Comments on Your User Page Hi there. I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. With regard to your comments on your user page about homophobia, please note that such comments are unwelcome here and have been removed from your page. You are welcome to help improve the wiki but be aware that any further homophobic rhetoric or action taken on this site will not be tolerated and will be swiftly dealt with by blocking of your account without further warning. 11:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Fancy running into you here --Sensei93 (talk) 15:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bleach vol 57 Hi. Sorry was not able to answer yesterday. I usually wait until the day it is actually released to do these things. I'll make the necessary updates shortly. 11:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Someone already posted it on the translation corner. I'll hold off on it until one of our translators gives their input. Thanks 11:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Page Creation While page can be made for them it would only make sense to place them on a page together as whats listed will be considerably small as far as information is concerned. -- Re: The thousand year war Arc? Or the reioukyuu arc? The arc is still the Thousand Years Blood War arc, even if it is a sub-section of the overall arc, so we don't need to change anything at this point. Hard to justify a change when we don't really know and won't until we look back some time from now whether or not we need to divide anything in to sub-arcs like we have with the Arrancar arc being broken in to Arrancar, Hueco Mundo and FKT arcs even though they are all part of the one thing. 12:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bleach Volume 58 Thanks, 12:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll sort that out when I'm transferring the chapter pages over to the new volume page 10:54, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Volume Cover Hi! Just to let you know, adding the volume cover or any material that deals specifically with content before the chapter is released violates the spoiler policy. :Idk, different admins have different styles I guess. The one I talked to said that adding the volume cover now before release violates the Spoiler Policy. ::If a member of the team has brought an issue up with you its better to just do as told rather than wait for the Admin to question it as the Admin may be busy!! Also Salubri has created a page for the minor characters of the Soul King Palace so feel free to edit that for Mera!! Re: Bleach Vol. 59 Thanks. Mera has a section on the Soul King Palace Residents page. Unless her role in the story is significantly expanded it is highly unlikely that she will be getting a page of her own. 15:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks again. 11:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bleach Volume 60 Thanks Udarsha. 17:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks mate, appreciated. 15:59, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks again, 22:48, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Red Link Hi, there was a link to another wiki on your user page that wasn't properly set up, I went ahead and fixed it for you. Chapter 563 Since you seem to keep up on the Jump release dates and info, do you know if there's going to be a chapter next week? It might seem like a stupid question, but I heard something about this week's Jump having been a double issue and wanted to confirm with you.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I see. So it's a wait-and-see kind of situation. Thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Big 3 Saturday Jump So, Mangapanda claims there's gonna be a Jump issue coming out Saturday (or today depending on your timezone) with One Piece, Naruto, and, of course, Bleach. Since I had been led to believe we wouldn't have another issue until the 13th, do you have any idea if this is true?--Xilinoc (talk) 07:32, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Certainly - they linked to this on Facebook.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:21, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: chapter I'm unable to see the image due to not being a member of BA, but I suppose that saves the surprise for me. Anyway, thanks for the heads up. Also, I recall Mangapanda telling everyone to look forward to Naruto on the 15th, so I'm guessing it'll be a Wednesday release (albeit they're also the ones who claimed a Big 3 Jump release came out two weeks ago...)--Xilinoc (talk) 22:54, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bleach Volume 62 Thanks Udarsha, appreciate it. 12:17, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks as always, 11:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::No that's fine, already got them 12:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, it probably is. I'll sort it out when I get home tonight if someone hasn't seen this and done it before then. 15:29, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Oh, I'm good, thanks for asking. Oooh, red eyes? Sounds like quite the demonic little kid. As for the color page, we decided that it wasn't entirely accurate to base the hair colors on. As you can see, Hisagi, Rukia, and Byakuya all have varying shades of blue hair on the page, but the canonically have jet-black hair. Since those are different, we therefore can't really claim that the hair colors for the Sternritter on the page are canonical. Does that makes sense? I hope it does, it's almost midnight over here.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Huh, sounds like a great idea to me. I agree, the speech bubbles make it all wonky, but it's the best we've gotten until now, as far as I can recall. Yeah, although I'm not sure how likely it is that Mask, for example, will get his own color page at this point...but who knows.--Xilinoc (talk) 07:01, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Violation Just to let you know your edit has been undone as it violates our Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy. Spoilers should only be put on Spoiler page as not everyone wants to see spoilers and thus they should be placed somewhere that allows people to make a conscious choice in the matter. Please refresh on our policies for future reference. :How I found out isn't really the discussion here, fact remains you violated a policy and I removed the violation!! The Fear Hey, do you, by chance, have a copy of HEAR,FEAR,HERE on hand? I'd like to check if Kubo revised chapter 566 to include the appropriate kana for The Fear when Rukia mentions "fear" in her inner monologue instead of just furigana like what was in the Jump release.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was a bit vague, wasn't I? Anyway, the page in question is page 14 of chapter 566, and you'd be looking in the lower-right-most panel for the kanji 恐怖. If my theory is correct, there should be some kana next to the kanji, like what Kubo usually does with epithets, along the lines of ザ・フィア (Za Fia), but it might also just be furigana like before, so I'd appreciate it if you could check. Sorry again for the confusing vagueness the first time around.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks, I appreciate it. And don't worry about the late reply business, everyone's got a life to lead, y'know?--Xilinoc (talk) 05:01, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Darn, doesn't look like he added in kana. But anyway, thank you a lot for helping me with this. And as for the profile image thing, I've been thinking the exact same thing for a while now, so I'll put them up for discussion on the image gallery talk page probably later today. They're pretty good.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:24, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Volume 64 Say, do you have any idea as to when volume 64 will be releasing? It seems like there are enough chapters out now to justify another volume, and we haven't really heard anything from the manga in a while, at least not to my recollection.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hm. That's...interesting, especially considering that 61's Viz version is gonna come out in the States the enxt day. Anyway, thanks for your help.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:05, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Ch. 559 stuff Say, do you think you could post images of pages 1 and 10 from chapter 559 in your copy of HEART OF WOLF? The Jump version of those pages contain two notable art errors (Shunsui's eye being intact and BG9's helmet having a hole on the right side instead of on the left), and I'm curious to see if Kubo corrected it for the volume release, since they could make decent trivia points.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: future chapters Ohhhhhh. You know, that would explain this strange lack of chapters at the moment. Good(?) to see that the laws are having at least some effect on the scanlating industry, although I wish the sites would at least acknowledge or explain it themselves. Anyway, thanks for bringing it up.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:45, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Re: some stuff Thanks for that stuff. Sorry I missed your comment about getting in trouble for the pic. You just needed to add the licence info. Ive added it to the pic for you so you can see what it should look like (File:Bleach volume 64 cover.jpg). You just need to make sure you include that when you upload any official pictures like the volume cover, either by filling it in on the upload screen or by adding the following code to the page after uploading. 15:21, September 5, 2014 (UTC) DEATH IN VISION Cover Hey, I just want to explain why I went about replacing your version of volume 64's cover with another. Basically, the version you uploaded had large white borders on either side for some strange reason (I could tell because the flames in the title cut off before the image itself actually did, in addition to the image being of an unusual proportion compared to other volume covers) and wikia is notorious for being slow with actually replacing images through image overwrites these days, so I decided to just replace it entirely with a png version that had the borders cropped out (doesn't hurt that png files are higher quality than jpgs are). Hope that explains it for you.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Some stuff Ah, thanks for letting me know. As for the article you mentioned, I believe Sal is in the process of creating one at the moment.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:56, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question Yes and yes.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:43, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bleach Volume #66 Thanks Udarsha. 14:02, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: BLEACH 13TH BLADEs Fanbook As of right now, no. We don't have access to proper raw scans or credible translations, so we don't have much to write about. Kinda waiting for someone to translate everything.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:59, August 28, 2015 (UTC)